


Thank You, Tequila

by Coffeeholic



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, bottom!Chord, bottom!Darren, overcriss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeholic/pseuds/Coffeeholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chord are the best of friends, and having the time of their lives on tour. Still, they’re unable to tell each other their deepest secrets. That is until they decide to hit the tequila after one of their shows. Funny how one night of drinking could change their lives forever. Thank you, tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from my Blondy, [Dorkalicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkalicious), for a story based off of a gif where Chord is handing Darren a flower after one of their Glee Live Tour performances. Enjoy!

Only the discarded ticket stubs and a variety of wrappers gave indication there had just been a huge crowd in the stadium for the Glee Live Tour. That, and the faint smell of sweat which hung in the air. Darren sat, legs hanging over the edge of the stage, talking to one of the road crew. He loved spending time with the rest of the cast, but being on tour had afforded him more time to connect with the people that supported Glee. Everyone else had left, or so he thought, until Chord plopped down beside him to join the conversation they were having about Glee groupies. It was funny, they agreed, that they would even have people waiting in the wings for them after the show; offering to perform various sexual acts with them. Chord laughed, before adding, 

“But Darren, you’re twice as loved, because even guys wanna get a little piece of you.”

“Hey, man. I know you haven’t seen it, but I promise you, it’s not little,” the brunet chuckled.

Chord watched as his best friend spoke, but wasn’t really hearing all of what he was saying now. His eyes were fixated on the soft luscious lips of the brunet as he imagined what it would be like to kiss them. Not to mention, he was aware of the fact Darren had somehow moved closer so their outer thighs were now touching. This sensation alone caused little pinpricks of electricity to course through the blond’s veins. God, he wanted to taste those lips. Of course he knew it could never happen, but it made him happy to think about it. 

Darren noticed Chord was staring at him, and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if the beautiful blond would ever know how much he wanted him. As always when those thoughts surfaced, Darren pushed them down. It was fun to fantasize about, but he learned to respect that his best friend was about as straight as a guy could get. Even so, just seeing those green eyes gazing at him, made him feel weak in the knees. 

The cleaning crew was all that remained now. Still the two men sat, chatting happily. Darren had always been a very touchy feely guy, so he could get away with flirting a bit with the man he desired. Whenever he could find an excuse to, the brunet would brush his hand against his costar’s leg, arm, and hands. Touching him was addicting, though, and always left him wanting more. If only he had known of his friend’s cravings. 

Slowly, the crew began to filter out, so the two men decided they had best head back to the hotel. Neither was tired, and didn’t really want to part ways for the night yet. Darren remembered a bottle of Patron up in his suite, and decided to invite his buddy up for a bit. 

“You know, Chord, I have a full bottle of tequila just calling our names,” the shorter one offered, hoping with all his heart that the invitation would be accepted. 

Chord couldn’t believe his good luck when he heard Darren’s offer. Part of him hoped that copious amounts of alcohol would loosen his lips. Holding this secret inside him for so long was beginning to wear him down, and he found he simply wanted to get it off his chest, but he just didn’t know how. The beautiful blond nodded before replying,

“You trying to get me drunk, and take advantage of me?” 

The thought of him and Chord in that situation had gone through the adorable musician’s mind at least once a day, but he knew he had to keep his cool. So, he decided to play it off as a joke, because he was certain his younger friend was just teasing him. 

“Well, you are pretty irresistible, but I was thinking more like doing some Patron shots and having one of our chat fests. You up for getting a bit wasted?” Darren answered.

Chord would never turn down a chance to drink with his best friend. They always ended up laughing until their sides hurt. There was nobody in the world he enjoyed spending time with more. Plus, Darren was hilarious when he was drunk. 

“That sounds fucking awesome, bro,” the blond smiled.

They hopped off the stage and wandered towards the exit where their car was waiting. Although both men loved their fans, they were happy the streets were deserted, so they could get to the hotel quicker. The driver smiled when he saw them and waved them into the back seat. Darren bent over and crawled across the seat, giving the blond a great view of his perfect round ass. For a moment, the taller man fantasized about what it would be like to pin the gorgeous brunet to the back seat and fuck his brains out. He bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to think about it then scooted in next to Darren, closer than he probably needed to be. The limo took off towards the hotel, which was only about twenty minutes away. Chord locked his arms behind his neck as he settled in, exposing a hint of his trademark abs just above the waistline of his jeans. As hazel eyes relished the view, Darren imagined what it would be like to go down on his best friend in the back of the limo. He wanted to see Chord’s reaction if he touched the exposed skin. Grinning, devilishly, the brunet moved a single finger across the bare flesh just above the blond’s waistband. 

Chord’s breath hitched for just a moment when he felt the roaming finger so close to the bulge in his jeans. He wished his hand would keep moving down. Casually, he moved his hands from behind his head to either side of him on the seat. The one closest to Darren brushed against the brunet’s bottom, subtly. Both men were testing, consciously or not, to see how far they could go before either of them said something to stop it. The mischievous brunet grinned, seeing his jacket was conveniently on the other side of the beautiful blond. He leaned across Chord’s lap to grab it, lingering a little longer than necessary. 

“We’re almost there. Don’t want to forget this!” he smiled.

The weight of Darren’s torso pressing against his lap, made the blond’s heart beat faster. It was getting harder for him to figure out if his friend was just playing as usual or if he was sending signals. Chord shrugged it off, though, deciding it was just wishful thinking.

“You comfy there, bro? Don’t fall asleep on me, ‘cause we have drinking to do,” he teased.

Moments later the limo pulled up in front of the luxurious hotel, depositing the two men at the front door. Chord entertained Darren with his various impressions as they rode the elevator up to the shorter man’s room. By the time they reached their floor, Darren was almost in tears from laughing. 

“Man, it is completely unfair that you are so hot, and so fucking hilarious too. You are a dangerous man, Chord,” the brunet giggled.

“Yeah, yeah. Cut it out or I’m gonna get a big head,”Chord teased. 

The moment he realized how potentially dirty what he had said sounded, his cheeks were covered in a light blush, which Darren found to be absolutely adorable. Reaching into his jacket pocket, the shorter man pulled his room key out and swiped it through the door. The moment he heard the click, he pushed the door open, kicking his shoes off, and throwing his jacket over a chair. 

Chord slipped out of his shoes, and plopped down on the overstuffed couch. He reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a half empty pack of cigarettes, then pulled one out, placing it between his full luscious lips. After lighting up, he looked up at Darren, and smiled, 

“So, you gonna turn me in if I smoke in here?”

“It’s not like you just lit up a fat one, which, by the way, I wouldn’t have objected to either,” Darren laughed.

“I’m so ready for a drink, bro. Where’s the booze?” Chord grinned.

“I love your enthusiasm. That’s why I love drinking with you. The bottle is next to the lamp on the side table,” the shorter man smiled.

“You want some?”

Darren’s eyes lit up, sparkling hazel, like they always did when he was feeling devilish. The blond found it humorous, because his friend had no idea he even did it, but those eyes always gave him away.

“Alright, smart ass, what?” Chord laughed.

“How do you always know? I was just going to ask what you were offering, cuz it kinda sounded like you were hitting on me, bro,” the spunky older man teased.

“Oh, you know it. Yeah, you want some of this?” the blond chuckled, as he flexed his muscles.

“Well if what you said sounded like a come on, wait til you hear this one. I’m going to slip into something more comfortable. I want a shot, by the way. You want a pair of lounge pants, Chord?” Darren offered.

Every conversation they had seemed to be riddled with innuendo and this one would be no different. Chord laughed and shook his head as he imagined how ridiculous he would look in the shorter man’s pajama bottoms. Still, it would feel amazing to get out of the clothes he had spent most of the day in. After downing his first shot of liquid relaxation, he answered his buddy’s question.

“Yeah, if you have any that won’t look like floods on me, little man,” he teased.

“Oh ha-ha, smart ass,” the brunet said with mock sarcasm. “Hey, where’s my drink? Don’t be hogging all the Patron to yourself, you prick.”

After taking a long deep drag of his cigarette, Chord poured Darren a shot, then wandered over to where the other man was rummaging through his clothes. As he walked, Chord exhaled, leaving a smoke trail behind him. For a moment, hazel eyes glanced up at the man approaching him; he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the cigarette held between the full delectable lips of the man he wanted so desperately. Again, he didn’t allow his thoughts to linger there for too long. Victoriously, he held up a pair of Three Stooges lounge pants, and threw them to the blond. When the gorgeous taller man turned to go to the bathroom to change and extinguish his cigarette, Darren felt a little disappointed. Just once, he wished he could see Chord strip just for him, slowly..just revealing little sections of skin at a time. ‘Shit!’ he said to himself as he felt his cock twitch. Hoping to distract his thoughts, the brunet quickly changed out of his clothes, throwing on just a pair of his favorite U of M pajama bottoms. He was already on his way to the couch to down the shot that had been poured for him when the bathroom door opened, and a shirtless sexy blond emerged with a drinking glass in hand to use as a makeshift ashtray. It was surprising, but the lounge pants actually fit him relatively well, but that was probably because of how far down on his hips they sat. 

Darren’s eyes were drawn to the line that divided clothed from naked skin, noticing that the pants were barely covering his pubes. The subtle outline of his cock as he walked was hard to ignore as well, so the devilish brunet had to call upon all his willpower to look away from the tempting vision before him. When Chord arrived at the couch, he noticed Darren had already drank his tequila, so he poured them both another shot, which they threw back quickly.

The blond sat leaning back against the couch, legs open, and gazing at the gorgeous man next to him. Had he been imagining the hungry way those hazel eyes had been ogling him? Unsuccessfully, he tried to think of something else, but found his eyes were scanning the canvas of Darren’s body as he spoke. He was much hairier than Chord was, but the younger man found it to be quite sexy. He wanted to bury his fingers in his dark curly chest hair while he sucked on his neck. Chord remembered once that Darren had mentioned it drove him insane when people did that to him. He couldn’t help but think that the only thing separating their naked bodies was a thin layer of cotton. ‘Fuck!’ he said to himself as he felt the heat rising from how aroused he was getting. Chord did the only thing he could do, and shook it off. 

Darren, midway through an amusing story about an over enthusiastic fan, noticed the blond’s sultry green eyes roaming over his body. Before he could read too much into it, he laughed, finishing his story and deciding he was just being delusional. They talked and drank for a long while, thoroughly having the time of their lives. It was after about the 6th shot that the upbeat brunet got his liquid courage. His stomach knotted as he screwed up his strength to tell Chord the way he felt. After all, they were best friends, and he didn’t want to keep secrets from him. The thing he worried about most was that his friend would look at him differently after he told him. 

Darren turned to face Chord and smiled warmly, but the blond could detect a hint of anxiety behind it. The brunet downed one more shot, took a deep breath, and hoped for the best. 

“I-I have something I need to tell you, but you have to promise you won’t get mad,” Darren began. 

It was unusual to see the hyper brunet so serious, and it made Chord wonder what he could possibly have to say that would make him angry. He could see it was something really important, and even buzzed from alcohol, he was concerned for him. The caring blond, put his hand on Darren’s shoulder, and asked,

“Bro, what’s wrong? Whatever it is, I’m not gonna be pissed. You’re my best friend.”

“I’m just gonna come out and say it before I lose my nerve then: Chord, I’m bi. Not only that, but I’ve had feelings for you from the beginning.” the older man confessed. 

Truth be told, Darren only used the term 'bi' so Chord would better understand that he was open to loving both men and women. But if a label had to be put on him, the older man considered himself pansexual. He never considered a person’s gender or sexual orientation. Darren simply loved who he loved.

Those words swam in the surprised blond’s mind, as a crooked smile formed on his tempting full lips. Had he heard him right, he wondered? Darren sat next to him, obviously scared and vulnerable, waiting for some reaction..anything. 

“Please say something, man. I’m freaking out over here,” the brunet chuckled nervously.

Gently, Chord took his hand, and began to stroke his wrist with his thumb. He knew how scared Darren must have been to tell him, but he was so glad he had. All this time he had assumed his feelings for Darren were unrequited. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest, his hands began to sweat, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was funny to him how natural it felt to be holding his friend’s hand, even though this was not something they had ever done before. Darren instantly calmed when he felt the reassuring caresses of the man he wanted.

“Bro, I’m not mad. Thanks for being brave enough to tell me,” Chord said, kindly.

“I feel like such a tool, Chord. I’m sorry,” Darren said, trying to be more upbeat than he felt. Sure, having his hand held was calming, but he still hadn’t responded to what he had said. He was dying to know if the beautiful blond would just laugh it off or react as Sam did to Blaine in the show by just telling him to hug it out. 

Darren was relieved that he wasn’t the only one sweating from nervousness. Chord decided it was time to man up, and lay all the cards on the table. He knew what he needed to do, yet he felt the overwhelming urge to throw up from anxiety. The blond had never uttered a word of his true orientation to anyone, so it was hard to find the words. Chord smiled crookedly then brushed his other hand against the brunet’s cheek softly before making his own confession. 

“I’m not sorry you told me. Look, Darren, I have been keeping a huge secret myself." He took a deep breath and bit at his lower lip before continuing. "I’m gay, Darren. I’ve actually wanted you since we met on the set of Glee. It’s just..well, nobody knows; not even my own family,” the blond said, quietly.

Hearing those words made Darren’s heart skip a beat. Was this really happening? He gazed at the gorgeous man next to him, and saw such a deep pain behind his soulful green eyes. It was obvious that keeping this secret for so long had caused him so much agony. The brunet took him in his arms, and hugged him tightly. Chord’s arms wrapped about Darren, clutching his smaller frame tight to him, not ever wanting to let him go. There was safety and acceptance in those arms. When they released their embrace, they remained close, the brunet studying the other’s face. He looked relieved and sad at the same time. The older man ran his fingers through Chord’s soft blond hair, and smiled warmly. 

“You must have felt so alone sometimes,” Darren said, his voice full of caring for the other man. 

Chord was touched by the kindness and tenderness of his best friend. A tremendous weight had been lifted simply by sharing his secret with another person. The fact that it was the man he loved, and that he was being incredibly sweet was overwhelming. Tears welled up in his green eyes as he thought of all the times he had wanted to tell Darren, but had been too afraid. So much time had been spent living a life as someone he wasn’t. Now as he sat here, having just found out they felt the same way about each other, he felt free. The weight he had been carrying all his life had been lifted, and it was liberating. 

“It was painful, bro. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I had been signed to the show as a straight guy, at my own request. I’ve struggled with my orientation all my life. My family is great and all, but my parents wouldn’t understand. So, I went out with the prettiest girls, but I never enjoyed it. They’d do whatever they could to get me off, and sometimes it worked, but I knew it was all a big lie. All I wanted was you, but you always had a girlfriend, and I didn’t want to fuck things up between us. I just felt so..alone.” 

“That’s all in the past now, though, Chord. Now that I know how you feel, I won’t ever let you be alone again,” Darren smiled, warmly, fingers toying with the other’s blond hair.

Chord took Darren in his arms again, holding him close. He could feel how rapidly the brunet’s heart was beating, and was filled with so much love and affection for the shorter man that he thought he would explode. As Darren nuzzled against him, Chord felt the stubble from his beard rub the crook of his neck. His fingers played with the brunet’s dark curls while cherishing being able to be like this with the object of his desires. Darren pulled away then gazed into the green eyes he loved, smiling. In his wildest dreams, he would never had thought this was possible. The blond let his hand fall from the brunet’s shoulder to rest against Darren’s thigh. None of this felt real. It was just too damn perfect. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Chord said quietly.

The sweetness of that statement melted Darren’s heart. His hand rested on his friend’s muscular thigh, as he felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss him. He had denied himself of Chord’s sensuous full lips for too long. Therefore, for the second time that evening, he found his courage to go out on a limb for the sake of the man he adored.

“I really want to kiss you now. Would that be okay?” he asked.

The desire building between the two of them was already almost a physical thing. Each breath, every accidental touch was making them both very aware of how much they wanted each other. Since they met, all Chord had wanted was to feel the brunet’s tempting lips pressed to his. The beautiful blond’s heart beat like a brass drum inside his chest. He wanted this kiss, but was nervous, because he wanted it to be good. Finally, he grinned, and said,

“You don’t have to ask, Darren. I want you to.” 

Darren wrapped his arms around Chord’s neck and brushed his lips softly against the ones he ached for. Immediately, his body craved more, so he pressed his lips harder against Chord’s, tongue begging for entrance. Without hesitation, the blond parted his lips, allowing their tongues to intertwine. It was his first kiss with another man, and it was sexier than any kiss he had ever shared with a woman. Darren’s fingers became lost in blond locks as they kissed more urgently. The older man pressed his body tighter to Chord’s, moaning softly as he was overcome with the need to be touched by the man of his dreams. Quickly, their suppressed desire for each other was surfacing, demanding attention. Chord’s fingers traced a line down the brunet’s back, as he moaned into his mouth. Every touch their eager hands delivered to each other was electric. At last they had to come up for air, lips swollen from making out on the couch. 

“My god, that was amazing,” Darren breathed. His digits brushed through blond silken hair as he gazed, longingly, at the other man.

“My first man kiss,” the blond confessed, “and I want more.” 

The words were music to Darren’s ears. If Chord wanted more, then he was only too happy to oblige. He couldn’t wait to experience everything with him. The brunet’s fingers traced the well-defined muscles of the blond’s hairless chest, as his lips were captured again by the enthusiastic younger man. Chord tangled his fingers in Darren’s chest hair, eliciting a moan from the older man. It felt different being touched by a man, Chord thought, but he was quickly learning that he liked it more than he had ever dreamed he would. While Darren’s caresses were tender, they were also very commanding. It was as if the older man was playing his body like one of the instruments he had mastered, each touch causing his body to respond in the intended fashion.

Grinning, devilishly, Darren straddled Chord’s lap, sitting so he could see his beautiful face. His talented fingers caressed the beautiful blond’s torso, tracing the muscles from his abs to his chest, before he leaned forward to capture the lips of the man he wanted, passionately. Darren was already hard from making out with the sexy blond, and he loved knowing Chord could feel it now as it was pressed to his perfect abs. Feeling all of the ravaging brunet’s weight resting on his lap made Chord wild with lust. The sensation of Darren’s hard cock pushing against his abs only fanned his lust higher. It was not that all he wanted was a quick fuck or anything like that, but he felt so much for the man kissing him that he wanted to express it. They had waited for too long to be able to, and he did not want to have to wait anymore. His hands slid up Darren’s muscular thighs then gripped his round bottom tightly, as he lifted his hips, grinding against him. 

“Mmmm I need..you ,” the aroused brunet moaned against his lover’s soft plump lips. 

With every passing moment, their desire for each other grew until neither thought they could take it anymore. By now Chord's cock was uncomfortably hard from Darren purposely rubbing his ass against it. The friction was incredible, and made his dick leak profusely as he imagined being inside Darren. Hesitantly, his lips left those of the one he wanted as he began to leave a trail of urgent hungry kisses down his neck and chest. The sensation of Chord’s hot breath against his naked skin made Darren tremble with need. His fingers wrapped around the blond’s hair , and tugged at it as the heat between them intensified. Although each of their touches was urgent, and passionate, both men could feel deep affection as well. Unable to resist the rigid cock rubbing against his abs, Chord let his hand gently squeeze it though the fabric, which elicited a deep throaty groan. 

“Let’s move this to some place more comfortable. We need more space,” the brunet breathed as he took the gorgeous blond’s hand, leading him to the bed. 

When they arrived at the foot of the queen sized bed, the mischievous brunet guided Chord to stand with his back to the bed facing him. He wasted no time in delivering soft seductive kisses all over his muscular chest before lightly running his tongue over each nipple. Darren slipped his hand down the front of the sexy blond’s lounge pants and boxer briefs, then wrapped his fingers around his shaft, slowly moving up and down so he could relish the sensation of his Chord’s rigid cock in his hand. 

The taller man’s breath hitched at Darren’s fervent caresses. Even now as he was losing all control, there was something gnawing on his mind. He was torn between speaking and risking killing the mood or keeping his mouth shut, and just letting things happen. Better to get it over with before he lost the ability to speak, Chord resolved, so he blurted,

“I-I’ve never been with another man.” He cringed as soon as he said it, realizing how he had just dropped a bit of bombshell with no warning whatsoever.

It took a moment for the words to process in Darren’s brain. He was so into what they were doing that he had thought he had heard him wrong. Was it even possible that someone as sexy and amazing as Chord had never fucked? While he pondered this, his hand never stopped delivering teasing slow touches to the hard dick he was holding. When he realized he was still manhandling the beautiful blond, he decided he was being a bit insensitive to what Chord had just shared with him, so he gently pulled his hand out from his briefs, and then sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him. The mattress sank as the nervous blond sat next to him.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done it with a guy,” Darren said as he shook his head. “Okay, so do you have anything that you’re worried about or do you have any questions?”

Anxiously, the younger man bit his bottom lip. He was both eager and scared for his first time, and happy it would be with Darren. Still, he worried that he would be awful at it and ruin everything. He knew Darren was experienced, so he did not want to be shit at it in comparison.

“Yea, I’m really nervous. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want to suck at this,” Chord confessed as he squeezed the brunet's hand.

“Bro, everyone is nervous their first time. I’m not a man whore or anything, but I’ve done this before, and I can tell you, for a fact, that you’re not going to hurt me,” Darren said reassuringly. “Besides, I like a little pain, so even if you did hurt me, I’d probably like it,” he added, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh yeah? You’re freaky that way, huh?,” the blond chuckled. He loved that Darren was trying to put him at ease, and found it to be rather sweet.

Darren’s sparkling hazel eyes locked with Chord’s bright green ones before wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight.

“I’ve waited for what seems like forever to be with you. I’ve fantasized about what it’d feel like to be fucked by you, and you have no idea how bad I want it. No matter what, I’m gonna love it,” Darren confessed.

The two held each other close for a few minutes before Chord spoke again. In his head, so many thoughts were swirling. Even though the effects of the alcohol were starting to diminish, he wished he were completely sober. Hearing how much Darren wanted him made Chord less nervous, and helped him to focus on how close they were at this moment; of how the brunet leaned into him so their bodies were plastered against each other. What he wanted more than anything right now was to let himself go so he could relish this time he was being given to have his fantasies realized. His fingers toyed with Darren’s curls, while his lips pressed against the crook of the other’s neck, sucking on it, gently. 

“You dreamed about that too? So..you want me to get all up in there, do you?,” Chord grinned. “I just hope you like as much as you did in your fantasies. Promise you’ll let me know if anything I do doesn’t feel good.”

“Seriously, Chord, it’s going to be amazing,” he smiled before adding, “Remember, pain is not necessarily a bad thing,” the adorable brunet grinned.

Darren swung his leg over Chord’s lap, straddling him once again. This time as he kissed him deeply, he leaned against him, pushing him back to the bed. Their tongues glided against each other in a hungry kiss. Eagerly, the aroused blond, grabbed Darren’s hips and pulled his weight down to him as he grinded against him. When the brunet pulled back, he grinned, playfully.

“Let me know if anything I do doesn’t feel good,” he teased, sweetly. 

With that, he slid down the blond’s magnificent body, and off the bed. He stood, eyes returning Chord’s lust-filled gaze, then stripped, throwing his lounge pants and briefs to the floor, unceremoniously. The blond’s eyes canvassed the landscape of the gorgeous nude man before him, noticing how hard he was. Darren wasted no time in ridding Chord of the remainder of his clothing as well, because he was to the point now where he needed to see him naked. His eyes grew wide as he viewed the alluring blond lying on the bed. Darren bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch. He wanted him so fucking bad.

“God, you’re… amazing,” he breathed.

A light blush settled on the blond’s cheeks. He’d always had body issues, so he was a little embarrassed by the brunet’s remark, but he loved it. 

“You’re hot as hell,” Chord said, feeling himself growing hard with anticipation.

Darren just smiled and settled on his knees, on the floor, between the blond’s muscular thighs, taking his long smooth cock in his hand, stroking it as he imagined having it inside him. Seeing Chord so utterly turned on, because of his touches, made the brunet begin to salivate. The friction Darren’s hand created as he fisted his shaft, made Chord moan salaciously. Darren tightened his grip, giving the aroused blond a preview of what was to come. Reflexively, the younger man began to thrust into Darren’s hand, aching to feel more. Chord pushed himself into sitting position then leaned down to capture the tempting lips of his tormentor. There was still affection in every kiss, but now their desire for each other manifested itself in each caress, each kiss. Hesitantly, the shorter man pulled away, but before Chord could protest, he licked up the length of his rigid manhood, slipping the tip of his tongue inside the slit that was already glistening with precum. Chord’s slender digits gripped Darren’s dark curls as he thrust forward, wanting more of his tongue. 

“Mmm god…” his voice trailed off in a long low moan as he felt the sensation of Darren’s mouth taking him in. 

The blond’s eyes closed just for a moment so he could absorb every bit of pleasure being delivered to his greedy body. Every pore ached just for Darren. Feeling the brunet’s throat constrict around his cock felt incredible, and he knew if he kept up at this pace he would cum before they even had a chance to have sex. 

“Unnngh…fuck. You..gotta.. stop or I’m.. gonna.. cum,” he panted."

It was impossible to sound convincing, though, with those pleasure giving lips wrapped so insistently around his throbbing manhood. 

“Mmmm..stop. I want to cum when we fuck,” Chord begged.

Satisfied that he had the sexy blond feeling helplessly horny, Darren released Chord’s dick from his mouth with an obscene popping sound. Hearing the other man say he wanted to cum when they fucked turned the brunet on more than he ever imagined was possible. 

“On..the…bed,” the blond commanded, breathlessly.

Enthusiastically, Darren crawled onto the bed then lay down on his back with hands locked behind his head. The brunet’s hazel eyes locked with the green hues of the beautiful man before him; begging to be taken. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Chord. As if reading his thoughts, the taller man crawled up the smaller frame of the man he ached for. They could feel the electricity spark between their naked flesh as it pressed together. The lips Darren craved crashed to his again, conveying the hunger it’s giver had for him. His arms wrapped around the sexy blond’s neck to pull him into a deeper more needful kiss. When Chord pulled away, they were both breathless. As the passion between them built, the nervous blond found his concerns were creeping back. It only lasted a second though, because the raging hard on he had for Darren was proving to be a good distraction. He could feel the gorgeous brunet’s rigid shaft pushed up against his stomach, and it made him want to devour it. He had never given a blow job, but right now what he wanted more than anything was to go down on Darren. Their lips found each other again, tongues fighting for dominance. Chord pressed his body tighter to the brunet’s, relishing the fact the he was the one that had gotten him so hard and breathless. It was now or never, he decided. Chord shifted his body to the side and sat, before taking the leaking dick into his hand, fisting it skillfully. 

“Mmm you’re really good at that…” the older man breathed. 

“Lots of practice, bro,” Chord teased.

It was reassuring to hear what he was doing made Darren feel good, but what he wanted to do more than anything was to get his mouth around the throbbing monster in his hand. Slowly he bent his head, and swirled his tongue around the smooth skin of the tip of the leaking cock he held in his hand. Darren’s hips rose as he let out another long, drawn out, euphoric moan. Excited to know he was succeeding in turning his lover on, Chord pressed his tongue against the underside of the rigid shaft, licking from base to tip. Darren instinctively thrust up into the blond’s warm wet mouth, greedily seeking more. When the inexperienced blond tried to give the brunet what he wanted by taking Darren’s dick down his throat, he accidentally scraped the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Horrified, he pulled back quickly, and scraped it again. Darren whimpered in pain, which immediately killed Chord’s self-confidence.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry, bro. I didn’t mean to,” he gushed.

Darren sat up, running his fingers lovingly through Chord’s blond hair, and then smiled before ruffling it playfully. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Listen, I did that my first time too. It takes a little getting used to, but it gets easier. Something that helped me was to put my lips over my teeth. Also, keep in mind all the pornos I know you’ve watched, and think about how they did it,” he said, kindly. 

When he sensed Chord’s hesitation, the understanding older man began kissing from his shoulder all the way to his collar bone and up his throat. His breath was hot and urgent against the blond’s skin, which made him slip into blissful oblivion.

“You can stop if you want, but I’d love for you to try it again,” Darren said, seductively.

Once again he lay back on the bed, and then waited to see if Chord would have the confidence to try again. Green eyes roamed the canvas of the shorter man’s body, and he could not help, but want him desperately. He decided to try it again, but this time he would do what Darren had suggested. After gently covering his teeth with his luscious lips, the blond started to slide his mouth up and down the still hard dick of his lover. Darren’s fingers gripped Chord’s flaxen hair as he moaned, lustfully. Whenever the blond dipped his tongue inside the slit, he could feel Darren’s body tremble. With a crooked grin, Chord began his assault on the head of the brunet’s leaking cock. Each time he brought his head back up he sucked hard, creating a vacuum that was making Darren buck and squirm on the bed. 

“Fucking hell, Chord!” he exclaimed as yet another wave of pleasure washed over him.

The blond was relentless with his tongue, and drove the older man wild with his ministrations. Just as his jaw began to ache, he felt Darren’s body start to tremble and knew he was about to cum. With a renewed fervor, he began sucking on the head, running his tongue across the slit, and cupping his balls. Darren’s hips bucked wildly, as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

Mmm.. yeah.. just like that.. Don't stop.. Don't stop.. Yes.. Mmm.. Fuuuck...!” the salacious brunet moaned, loudly as his fingers tightened around the blond’s hair. 

That was all the warning Chord received before tasting Darren’s orgasm. It was the first time he had swallowed a man’s cum, and he found he enjoyed it more than he ever thought he would. The eager blond licked and sucked up every drop, moaning happily.

“Mmm..you taste so good,“ Chord said, blushing a little. 

“That was…fuck..so good,” the brunet panted. 

After allowing himself a moment to recover from his orgasm, Darren rolled to his side to retrieve something from the nightstand. He placed the bottle in Chord ’s hand and smiled, sensuously. 

“You’ll need that, Chord, and this,” he said as he handed him a condom.

Darren couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the deer in the headlights look on the irresistible blond’s face. 

“You don’t need to look so horrified, bro,” he chuckled.

“Fuck you, Darren,” Chord laughed, realizing the face he had been making. “Oh please, teacher, instruct me on what to do next,” he teased. 

“You need to stretch me out a bit before you put your dick inside me, so put a bit of that lube on your fingers, and then you can finger me more comfortably,” Darren suggested.

Chord’s cock ached when he thought of fucking Darren. He had always imagined he would be hot in bed. Even though he was not sure how the fingering thing would go, he was determined to give it his best. Besides, he got off on seeing how Darren reacted to his touches. He popped open the lid, squeezing a small amount on his long slender middle finger, then slowly began to push it past the brunet’s tight entrance. Feeling his walls hug his finger was an odd sensation at first, but Chord decided he liked it. 

“Uuuungh…sooooo hot, Chord. More…please..” Darren begged.

Hearing Darren moaning so lasciviously was all the encouragement Chord needed. Carefully, he slid his finger in again, but this time a bit further. Darren pushed his ass down to force it in farther, then began to meet each movement of the pleasure giving digit with his bottom. The aroused older man could hardly breathe, he was so turned on. 

“Ungh..I want more. Mmm slip another finger in there…” the brunet whimpered.

Happily, the younger man gave him what he ached for. Seeing how greedy Darren was for him filled Chord with such a burning lust that he began fingering him harder. Each time his fingers slammed into him, he was knuckles deep, leaving Darren a whimpering mess. Now that he was stretched enough Chord’s fingers glided in and out with no effort. Watching the brunet writhing from the pleasure he was giving him, made the blond’s cock throb. If this turned him on so much, he could not wait to see how he reacted to his dick being inside him. The heavy breathing and moaning flooded from Darren’s lips, and assaulted Chord’s ears. 

“Right there..yeah..that's it. So..good...fuck..Chord..mmm”

Darren moaned, as he gripped the covers on the bed, eyes rolling back in euphoria. “I want you..to fuck me.”

Not waiting for a response, the brunet reached down, and ripped the foil package of the condom open.

“Come..here..”he panted. 

It was such a turn on to see how worked up he had managed to get Darren. He was all breathless and his voice was husky from lust. The blond’s desire to fuck was taking over any other feeling or sensation he had. Chord just hoped that he would be able to last long enough to make Darren feel good. The brunet rolled the condom down over Chord’s generously sized manhood, sensually. 

“Coat you dick with lube, and then please..fuck me,” Darren coaxed. “Just ease in like you did with your finger, and it will be good, I promise.”

After doing as he was instructed, Chord positioned himself between the eager brunet’s thighs, and pressed his well lubed cock against his taut pink entrance. Eagerly, Darren wrapped his legs around Chord’s slender waist, letting out a small groan before pressing himself against the blond’s shaft; aching to feel it inside him. Chord’s stomach knotted from a combination of nervousness and anticipation. He looked down at Darren, and smirked, seeing the way he was practically drooling for him. Carefully, he began to push his mushroom head past the tight ring of muscles. The brunet whimpered, wanting more, needing it.

“I want it all..mmmm..yeah..now,” Darren begged. 

Grinning devilishly, Chord thrust, sinking his cock in half way, and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck…so tight,” he grunted as he pulled back and thrust harder. 

Another needful cry of pleasure from Darren was all the encouragement the horny blond needed. His fingers gripped the brunet’s hips tightly before leaning down to kiss his lover savagely.

“Mmmm..I need it all. Stop…teasing,” Darren breathed.

“You feel so fucking amazing, Darren,” Chord moaned as he began thrusting harder. 

The sensation of his cock being squeezed tightly by the brunet’s walls was better than anything he had ever felt, so he knew he would not last nearly as long as he wanted. Darren’s legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pushing him deeper inside. He loved the sensation of the friction between them, and needed more. The noises of their bodies slapping against each other, mixed with the lustful sex sounds they made wove a tapestry of lasciviousness that fanned their desire higher.

“Harder, Chord..”the euphoric shorter man moaned.

Hearing Darren beg to be fucked harder was all the encouragement Chord needed. Without hesitation, his hips thrust hard, allowing his dick to penetrate the brunet deeply. Darren could feel the pressure in his belly as the blond’s huge cock pounded him harder and faster. Already wave upon wave of pleasure was crashing down upon him as the impossibly tight channel kept closing around his voracious cock. Chord’s grunts and moans of ecstasy, along with the power behind each thrust, were driving the libidinous brunet wild with passion. He felt another orgasm building, but before he could experience it he felt Chord’s beautiful body shudder, and he knew he was done. His weight and the exasperated sigh confirmed that.

“Fuck! I’m sorry. You just felt so fucking good..” the repentant blond gushed. 

Darren silenced him by kissing him tenderly, yet hungrily, letting his fingers gently caress the path down his spine, and then back up to be lost in his golden hair. After feeling Chord’s body relax, he began to reassure him, with soft kind words.

“You were amazing, Chord, and don’t worry about how quick it was. Everyone cums fast the first time. I think maybe part of the problem is that you're a little nervous because you don’t know what it feels like from this side. I could show you, if you want,” Darren offered. 

It was incredible, Chord thought, how this man always knew how to ease his mind, and make him feel good. He trusted Darren more than anyone, and he believed him when he said it may help to know how it felt to be fucked. Still, he was worried that it would be painful, and that his inexperience would make it bad for Darren. 

“Will it hurt?” he asked, genuinely.

“It will be uncomfortable at first, but I promise you I will be very gentle. The discomfort lasts for just a minute, but what comes afterwards is totally worth it. I’m not going to pressure you, though, Chord. No matter what your answer is, this night has been amazing,” the brunet answered.

Without waiting for his reply, the brunet rolled Chord to his back, then started to explore his beautiful body with his fingertips and tongue. Even if he said no, Darren was determined to take every opportunity he had to be close to him, because who knew if they would ever get this chance again. He hoped this was the beginning of something special between them, but didn’t fool himself into thinking that was the way Chord felt. Noticing he still had the condom on, Darren peeled it off and set it on the nightstand before lapping at the remains of the beautiful blond’s orgasm. Feeling the tender, yet insistent, touches of the gorgeous brunet assured the younger man that what he had promised may actually be worth trying. With each touch he became more convinced that he wanted to Darren to fuck him.

“Okay. Do me,” Chord said quietly.

The attentive brunet smiled softly and nodded before lying next to him, kissing him eagerly, anticipating how incredible he was going to feel. Reaching over, he grabbed the lube, and squeezed a small amount on his middle finger. He gazed up into Chord’s sparkling green eyes, to get a feeling for what was going through his head. Darren wanted to be sensitive to his inhibitions, but put them to rest at the same time. 

“I’m going to get you ready now, okay? Your first reaction will be to tense your muscles, but that makes it much more uncomfortable, so try your best to relax. I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Darren vowed.

“Okay, I’ll try,” the nervous blond replied.

Darren settled himself between Chord’s already tensed muscular thighs. 

“Hey man, relax,” he coaxed as his free hand softly stroked the blond’s thigh reassuringly. 

Slowly and carefully, he eased his finger in as he leaned forward to place tender kisses along Chord’s treasure trail. For the blond, it felt strange at first and stung a little as the talented digit worked its way farther inside. Chord was thankful that Darren was being so considerate of how he felt. Without meaning to, the blond began gently bucking his hips, as his need for the other man intensified. The more Darren fingered him, the less awkward it felt. Each time the digit moved, it created such wonderful friction. Chord had never guessed his body could feel so good. A long hungry moan from the luscious full pouts of the aroused blond was all the permission Darren needed to slowly release his pent up lust. Another finger joined the first, causing Chord’s breath to hitch before moaning again. Now, instead of being nervous, all he wanted was to feel Darren’s thick rigid cock inside him. 

“I want you, Darren,” he panted.

While still fingering him, the shorter man leaned over to retrieve a condom and the lube before carefully removing his pleasure giving digits from the blond's stretched hole. Chord sat up, and took the package from his hand before kissing Darren hungrily. Their tongues fought for dominance as the blond ripped the foil wrapper open. As they continued kissing, he removed the rubber from its package and slid it down over the brunet’s weeping cock. Chord pulled at Darren’s lower pout as he broke the kiss. Without being asked, he put a generous amount of lube on his palm and began coating the sexy brunet’s throbbing shaft. 

“Mmm..god that feels so good, Chord,” the lascivious older man breathed, before adding, “Lay on your back, and put your legs over my shoulders. Remember to relax your muscles, and it will feel good.”

Even though he still felt a bit anxious, Chord scooted back on the bed, and draped his legs over Darren’s strong shoulders. He focused on his hazel eyes, and found it helped him to relax. Darren’s hands supported the blond’s perfect bottom as he leaned forward to kiss the tempting lips of the younger man. When he felt, the head of the brunet’s well lubed cock pop pass through his burning ring of muscle, the nervous blond groaned out then clenched. 

“Relax, Chord. It only gets better now. The worst part is over. I promise to be gentle, so relax,” the understanding brunet said, kindly. 

After taking a few deep breaths, he was able to relax enough to have Darren’s cock push its way inside further. It was a strange sensation of simultaneous pleasure and pain, but he was able to remain relaxed; determined to enjoy the ministrations from the sensuous brunet. Again, Darren’s lips found Chord’s, and kissed him passionately as the blond’s fingers lost themselves in thick brown curls. While they kissed, the brunet continued to ease his throbbing manhood deeper until he was all the way in. To feel his cock being gripped so tightly by Chord’s walls was incredible. Gently, he thrust, his lips never abandoning the whimpering blond’s. His fingers lightly danced across Chord’s chest, up his thigh and down again; leaving no exposed skin without his touch. 

“Mmm..fuck..bro.. You feel.. mmm..,” the younger man breathed.

Having Darren inside him felt so perfect, and Darren had felt the same way when he was the one doing the fucking. He felt so free; so happy and so..in love? Chord’s senses were being bombarded by everything he was feeling. He never had questioned that he was in love with Darren, but now as he lay underneath him, he felt he was actually experiencing it. Sadly, the brunet had been so turned on from the start that he was unable to last long either. With a euphoric moan of sheer ecstasy, he came, and then collapsed into Chord’s arms. They lay there, wrapped in each other’s embrace, kissing tenderly. Neither wanted the night to end for fear it was only some wonderful dream. Finally, Darren spoke what was on both their hearts. 

“I just want you to know, Chord, that I don’t want this to be a one night stand. I..I love you” he said before running his fingers, lovingly, through the blond’s hair. 

“I want that too,” Chord confessed as he brushed his lips against the other’s. “I love you too. I always have.”

It had been a long eventful night, so the two could not hold sleep back much longer. Reaching down, Chord removed the condom from Darren’s now flaccid cock, then put it next to the other one on the nightstand. When he lay back down, he gathered the man of his dreams into his arms, kissing him tenderly. The effects of the alcohol mixed with the work out they had just had soon made both men drift off to sleep. 

Morning came all too quickly. Soon there would be rehearsal with the rest of the cast. As Chord’s eyes popped open, he could immediately feel the effects of a night of heavy drinking. His head throbbed. Looking down, he saw the gorgeous naked brunet curled up next to him, and panicked a little, because he was convinced Darren was going to wake up, and regret everything that had happened. Chord could not bear to see that awkward expression on his face, so carefully and quietly he slipped out of his embrace, got dressed, then went back to his room to shower and prepare for the day. 

When Darren awoke, he quickly realized he was alone, which left him feeling abandoned. He had wanted it to be true so badly, but obviously Chord had been drunk when he said all those things, so the beautiful night they had shared meant shit. So much for being able to finally be with the man he loved. He shuffled off to the shower, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to act normally around the other man during rehearsal. Not only that, would anyone suspect what had happened between them? They could not avoid each other; not that he wanted to. Plus, it was imperative that they act natural around each other. After showering, he got dressed, and called for his limo to take him to practice. 

As soon as he walked in, he saw Chord and forced himself to put on a false smile; not wanting others to suspect anything. They were able to act like everything was fine, although Chord could see the pain behind Darren’s smile, and it stabbed him in the heart like a dagger. Why had he been so foolish and run off? It was obvious Darren had meant all he had said. Now he was certain the brunet thought everything he had confessed so earnestly the previous night was a lie. It wasn’t. He wished he could get him alone to talk about it, but as fate would have it, they were surrounded by others up until it was time to go on stage again. 

It was another sold out show and the crowd was packed with enthusiastic fans. Darren pushed his feelings down, deciding the show had to go on whether he felt like shit or not. Chord ached to find a way to show Darren that he genuinely meant all he had said. He could not bear knowing he had hurt him, so he decided this night would not end without him knowing. At the end of the show, they lined up to take a bow as they always did. Chord made sure he was able to snag a spot next to Darren. Miraculously, he saw his chance to make things right. Someone from the crowd had thrown a flower, which had landed at his feet. Chord smiled crookedly, and bent to pick it up, then handed it to the gorgeous brunet. 

From the corner of his eye Darren had seen Chord move to pick something up. In the next moment, he was looking into the repentant green eyes of the beautiful blond, relieved to see all his fears were unfounded. In Chord’s eyes, he saw love, affection, and regret for having left him that morning. Smiling widely, he accepted the flower and held it close. When Chord saw the warm smile spread across Darren’s lips, he knew everything was okay. 

Later, after the show when all was silent and they were alone again on the stage, Chord finally got his chance to speak to Darren. He took a seat next to him on the edge of the stage, and laced his fingers through the other’s. 

“I’m sorry about this morning, babe. I got scared that you would regret everything that happened, and I didn’t want to hear you say it. Will you forgive me?” he asked.

“You know it broke my heart when I realized you’d left, Chord. I thought you didn’t mean it when you said you wanted to be with me,” the brunet said, his eyes locking with the man next to him.

“I’m so sorry I put you through that. I meant every word I said to you, and if you’ll give me another chance, I’ll show you that every day for as long as we live..I promise,” Chord replied, tenderly.

Darren’s eyes welled up with happy tears as he wrapped his arms tightly around the only man who could ever hold his heart. Relieved, the blond brought Darren into his embrace, kissing him softly. It felt so right, being together. 

“I would like that, Chord. I love you so much,” Darren said, as he leaned his forehead against the blond’s.

“Me too, Darren. I really do love you..so much more,” Chord confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way insinuating this is the lifestyle of the actors I've written about. It's just my chosen verse to write, so there is no need to share this with them.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my amazing writing partner/editor/collaborator, [Dorkalicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkalicious), for all of his help with all that I write.


End file.
